


Отцы и дети

by Astrellka



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: У Эда Бакана никогда не было детей, но кто говорит, что ему неизвестны родительские чувства?
Kudos: 1





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2012. Без разрешения автора размещение в иных местах запрещено.

\- Ты не поймёшь, у тебя нет детей! – бросает в сердцах Майлз, и Эд невольно отворачивается, чтобы скрыть выражение своего лица.  
  
Он никогда не был женат, это знают все в отделе. Он не собирается никому объяснять, что в те времена, когда юношеские гормоны бередили его кровь, барышни не заглядывались на неказистого паренька, а позже всё его время и внимание захватил преступный Лондон и лично Джек Потрошитель. Так уж вышло, что уж теперь сожалеть? Да и кому какое дело...  
  
\- Эд, да оторвись ты от своих книжек! – ворчит иногда мать. – А то я так и помру, не успев понянчить внуков.  
\- Не говори глупостей, мама, - неизменно отвечает Эдвард, даже не отводя взгляда от очередного пыльного манускрипта. – У тебя отменное здоровье.  
\- Да разве ж в здоровье дело? – вздыхает миссис Бакан, ставит тарелку с едой прямо на стопку книг и под возмущённые крики: «Как можно, мама, это же восемнадцатый век!!!», покидает его комнату, заваленную зачитанными до дыр фолиантами, вырезками из газет и рукописями.  
  
Конечно, иногда при виде влюблённых парочек или какой-нибудь симпатичной девушки Эд задумывается о том, что хорошо было бы завести семью и детей, но стоит лишь ему представить, что заботливо выстроенные баррикады из ценнейших исторических документов падут под натиском всяких женских финтифлюшек, как эта мысль улетучивается. Нет, думает Эдвард, семейная жизнь – это не для него. Он – одинокий волк, обитающий в лабиринте лондонских улочек...  
  
Да, Эд Бакан никогда не был женат, но он всё же знает, что такое – быть отцом.  
  
***  
  
Его первенец – это толстенный том с броской обложкой и фотографией Эда на обороте. Когда Бакан в первый раз берёт его в руки, он не может надышаться запахом типографской краски и свежей, ещё никем не тронутой бумаги. Шелест страниц звучит громче грома, и даже то, что весь дом теперь завален полученным тиражом, кредитка пуста, а старая миссис Бакан ворчит от того, что из-за коробок не может пройти по коридору, не умаляет его восторг.  
  
Мать говорит, что он слегка помешан на своей книге, Эдвард смеётся в ответ, но, по правде говоря, он и впрямь скорее забудет дома зонтик, чем очередной экземпляр «Последнего Потрошителя». Что ж, нельзя отрицать, что публикация, пусть и за свой счёт, придала вес его экспертному мнению. Его авторитет рипперолога вырос, и пусть книга распродается не очень-то хорошо даже среди тех, кого Эд провёл по тем местам, где Потрошитель собрал свою кровавую жатву, Бакана это всё равно не смущает. Его первенец – то, чем Эдвард по-настоящему гордится, и ничто в целом мире не сможет этого изменить.  
  
В ту ночь, когда находят тело Кэти Лэйн, Эдвард всё ещё так думает. И потом тоже, вплоть до убийства Мэри Бусфилд.  
  
Пока наконец не знакомится со своим вторым детищем.  
  
***  
  
Эд не помнит, когда на форуме появляется пользователь под ником Ripperfan. Их слишком много – тех, кого приводят в восторг кровавые подробности деяний Джека Потрошителя. Интерес некоторых – кратковременный: они считают, что уж их-то теория наверняка верна и, разумеется, до этого момента никому не приходила в голову. Получив экспертное мнение, они теряют интерес к делу столетней давности и больше не появляются.  
  
Другие – их значительно меньше, и Эдвард узнаёт их, даже если они приходят под другими никами, – это рипперологи со стажем. Кто-то из них поддерживает его теорию, кто-то наоборот считает её полным бредом. Во всяком случае, разговаривать с этой группой пользователей Эду значительно интереснее, чем с первой.  
  
Ripperfan не похож ни на первых, ни на вторых. Сначала он осторожно вклинивается в беседу Бакана с другими посетителями форума, задавая уточняющие вопросы. Потом пишет Эду напрямую. Его вопросы конкретны, в его письмах искренняя заинтересованность без смакования кровавых деталей – кажется, что им, как и Баканом, движет исключительно академический интерес – и Эдвард с удовольствием отвечает ему. Отвечает, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что его собеседник намеревается делать с полученной информацией.  
  
Когда подражатель исчезает прямо из-под носа полиции, оставляя в парке изуродованное тело Мэри Бусфилд, Эд всё ещё думает, что это совпадение. Что те детали, которые связывают это ужасное убийство с трагедией столетней давности, получены преступником из открытых источников. И тем, кто заставляет Бакана взглянуть на случившееся другими глазами, оказывается сержант Майлз.  
  
\- Это некропорнография! – на лице детектива написано омерзение по отношению к Эдварду. Если бы Майлз мог, он бы немедленно запер рипперолога в камере.  
\- Это публичная информация, - слабо протестует Эд. – Я не говорил им, что с ней делать.  
  
Его подозревают в соучастии. Боже, это же смешно, думает Бакан, но почему-то ему совсем не хочется смеяться. Неужели сержант прав, и он...?  
  
\- Ripperfan – убийца, - внятно произносит Майлз, озвучивая собственные мысли Эда, - а вы его кто? Наставник? Консультант? Особый советник? Скажите мне.  
  
И в этот момент Эд понимает, что породил на свет чудовище.  
  
***  
  
Его выпускают утром, а вечером он уже ведёт свой обычный тур. Народу вдвое больше обыкновенного, и сначала Бакан не может понять почему. Только когда из толпы раздаются возгласы: «Новый Потрошитель совершает здесь свои убийства! Почему бы вам не отвести нас к этим местам убийств?», до него доходит, и это приводит его в панику.  
  
\- Где ваша порядочность, ваше сострадание?! – восклицает Эдвард в пустоту, а затем, не найдя отклика, подхватывает свой саквояж и убегает, оставив за собой толпу возмущённых экскурсантов.  
  
«Я породил чудовище».  
  
Эта мысль неотвязно преследует Эда. Благодаря ему и его работе, подражатель появился на свет. Он виноват в четырёх убийствах не меньше, чем сам убийца. А может, даже и больше: он же писатель, он должен был понимать свою ответственность перед обществом, когда создавал «Последнего Потрошителя». Бакан вытаскивает книгу из саквояжа. Дело всей его жизни. Его дитя. Его наследие. И его проклятие.  
  
Это будет катастрофа.  
Его репутации придёт конец, над ним будут смеяться все прочие исследователи.  
Но разве жизнь какой-нибудь женщины не стоит таких жертв?  
  
…огонь лижет белоснежные страницы, ласкает рыжими языками обложку. От дыма или, может, по какой-то другой причине слезятся глаза, в груди щемит так, что трудно дышать, но Эдвард не видит иного пути остановить монстра.  
  
\- Я ошибался, - пусть перед глазами у Бакана всё плывёт, но голос его твёрд. – Я верю, что Кэтрин Эддоус была последней жертвой Потрошителя, здесь, в Митр Сквер. После неё больше не было убийств Потрошителя.  
  
Эдвард почти выкрикивает эти слова в безумной надежде, что подражатель услышит его.  
  
«Слышишь? Слышишь, Ripperfan, ты, сумасшедший убийца! Не было никакого пятого убийства! Остановись, не убивай больше… сегодня я убиваю вместо тебя. Может быть, хоть так мне удастся тебя остановить…».  
  
\- ...ты не поймёшь, у тебя нет детей!  
  
Сержант бывает резок и груб, но они через слишком многое прошли вместе, чтобы Эд позволил этой фразе стать между ними.  
  
\- Ты прав, мой друг. У меня их нет.


End file.
